Structural components of an aircraft, in particular shell-like structural components, are nowadays connected to one another by connection elements, such as rivets. By way of example, shell-like segments of the aircraft outer skin are connected to one another by a multiplicity of rivets, which are exposed to high loads during the operation of the aircraft. These loads are often not only of a mechanical nature, but are also of a thermal nature, and are produced by the occurrence of high temperature differences between ground operation and flight operation of the aircraft. The rivet connections are checked at certain intervals, accordingly.
DE 10 2010 013 515 B4 describes a drilling and riveting device and also a riveting method for connecting two or more components in aircraft manufacturing structural assembly.
DE 10 2012 202 242 A1 describes a method for joining molded parts by means of a punch rivet, wherein, in one step, a punched hole is radially widened in one section.